


【七班/鹿櫻】永久有效

by MissRose852



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 Fluff (Naruto), F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 我想像中芙蓉就是遇到井野後開朗起來的櫻的樣子，只是髮色換成黑髮。對所有人都笑臉相迎，但其實除了家人和在意的人事，心中對什麼都很冷淡。平時看起來很呆，不會看人臉色又不會讀空氣，其實是她不在意而已，實際上聰明又有急才。鹿郎就是櫻哥。嗯⋯就是帥氣的櫻的男生版，頭髮微長，可以綁成鹿丸那樣的沖天馬尾，但他更喜歡把前髮全撥到後面，頭髮就這樣散著。長大後會是個性感的帥哥。懶散，怕麻煩，能坐著不站著，能躺著不坐著，只在無法避免要工作時才動腦筋找更方便快捷的捷徑。兩個孩子都是黑髮綠眼。
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru





	【七班/鹿櫻】永久有效

➣私設多  
➣婚後設定  
➣原創子世代角色有  
➣一發完結  
➣不喜左上不送

▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰▰

三月初，櫻花準備盛開之時。

原本應該是這樣的。

但前幾天一場小型火災令櫻林附近溫度突然急升，大半個櫻林的櫻花一夜間盛開。

正值這幾天氣溫再度下降，運氣好的話可能看到櫻雪紛飛的美境。

櫻邊走邊跟她的兒子說著她做了什麼美食來配上這番美境，六歲的鹿郎其實聽不進他媽媽在說什麼，他更想和他姊姊一起直接跑進櫻林深處，不是因為他有什麼閒情逸緻想賞花，只是想跑動一下暖和身體。

但出門後不久老爸被人叫走了，還把原先他拿著的野餐籃交給他，這下他想跑也跑不動了。

而且老爸讓他要照顧好媽媽和姊姊，不然他剩下的假期裡都要和他下將棋。

先不說在這個家裡女性無論地位還是實力都遠比男性強，他可不想難得的假日還要動腦筋，他只想整天躺在暖桌裡，吃飽睡，睡醒打遊戲。

「鹿郎。野餐籃給媽媽，你去玩吧。」

終於。鹿郎心想，他就知道媽媽會幫他的。

把野餐籃舉高遞給櫻，鹿郎卻又猶豫了，也許他應該陪陪媽媽的，平時老爸老媽工作忙碌，這樣一家人一起遊玩的機會並不多。

櫻一眼就看穿兒子的想法，蹲下接過野餐籃，手溫柔地撫過兒子柔順及肩的黑髮「幫媽媽找個好位置，爸爸很快就會回來找我們，我們得先準備好啊。」

說完轉過兒子的身子輕推了推，鹿郎回頭向櫻笑了笑，一口氣就跑沒影了。

櫻輕笑著站起，打算好好享受此刻獨處的時光。

以前她總喜歡熱鬧，但有了小孩後，她才明白這樣片刻的寧靜是多麼的彌足珍貴。

現在她甚至享受起和丈夫躺在草地上看著雲朵，然後在不知不覺中入睡，醒來後和愛人耳鬢撕磨，或是不發一言享受彼此寧靜的陪伴。

思緒飄到被緊急聯絡叫走的丈夫身上，櫻又笑了起來，鹿丸總是很珍惜每次一家人相聚的時光，這樣中途把他叫走卡卡西老師和鳴人之後可要吃點苦頭了。

「媽媽，快點過來，我想折一枝櫻花回家，幫我！快點過來幫我嘛！」

櫻走到女兒芙蓉身邊，耐心地解釋著折枝對樹和花都無益，讓她在這裡欣賞櫻花就好，芙蓉雖不再要求櫻幫她但鼓起臉頰一臉不高興地跑走了。

看到芙蓉一臉不高興又失望的臉櫻有點心軟，但還是不願損毀完好的櫻花樹，心想著待會和鹿丸說在家裡的庭園種下櫻花樹。

「媽媽，這裡可以嗎？這棵櫻花樹開得好燦爛啊！」

默默把眼前鹿郎在櫻花樹下揮手一幕記進腦中，櫻在心裡想著真的要買部相機才行，好給孩子們多拍照留念。

櫻看了看日照的方向，假如沒有下雪又有太陽的話，午後這棵樹會直面太陽「坐這裡會很曬的，再找找看吧？」

鹿郎一臉心累，和櫻一模一樣的大眼睛作死魚眼模樣，大大聲地嘆了口氣後還是轉身找起更理想的賞櫻位置。

看著鹿郎和鹿丸如出一轍的神態，櫻抽了抽嘴角，想著雖然鹿郎長得和她更相似但內裡果然還是怕麻煩的奈良。

遠處芙蓉的笑聲傳來，櫻的心情也跟著輕快起來，閉上眼伸了個懶腰，突然感覺到一絲熟悉久違的氣息。

櫻有點驚訝，有點激動，又有點不敢置信。

‘會是他嗎？’

想到丈夫被突然緊急叫走，似乎所有事都連在一起了。

沿著那股查克拉氣息走，芙蓉的笑聲更明顯了，不同於平日大大咧咧的笑聲，更像是櫻小時候在暗戀的人身邊故作嬌羞的笑聲。

果然。

遠處的芙蓉正滿臉崇拜地看向身旁那個高大的身影，手舞足蹈地說著些什麼，邊指向他們身後的櫻花樹邊又指著遠處，興奮得小臉通紅。

那個黑髮的男人點了點頭，舉起手伸向頭頂的櫻花樹枝，芙蓉立即高興地點著頭。

這個小搗蛋鬼，才剛跟她說了折枝對樹不好。那個人也是，以前四個人出任務回程途中一起賞花時她也跟他解釋過啊。

心中一個惡作劇的念頭一閃而過，結婚後鹿丸把這個術教給她後她一直沒怎麼用過，不知道能不能成功發動。

不管了，她可不能放任這兩個人損毀無辜的櫻花樹。

雙手成印，櫻專注地把查克拉流到身下。

在男人的手剛碰上櫻花樹枝時，他的身影突然一頓，維持著僵硬的姿勢一動不動，芙蓉奇怪道：「大哥哥，怎麼了？上面有蟲子嗎？」

「上面沒有蟲子。要說的話你們兩個才是不好的壞蟲。」

櫻說著邊控制著術式邊走向兩人，驕傲於自己出色的表現「我說過折枝對樹不好吧，你們兩個都不乖哦。」

說著看向男人，嘴邊勾起狡猾一笑。

「影子束縛術」  
「成功」

說完櫻將自己的影子也連向芙蓉的影子，以防芙蓉為了躲避櫻的說教而跑走。

「好久不見，佐助君。」

收回用在佐助身上的影子，櫻暗自咂舌，連查克拉控制能力一流的自己也無法同時把影子束縛術用在兩個人身上，這種術不用秘傳就算公開大概也沒多少人學得會。

「媽媽，大哥哥說他在找你！能讓他和我們一起賞櫻嗎？」完全忘記了自己被母親捉到在胡鬧，芙蓉滿眼只看著佐助。

「可以。但因為你和大哥哥都不乖，所以不準吃蛋糕。」無視芙蓉瞬間圈圈眼要哭的樣子，櫻補充道：「現在去找弟弟和他一起找個好地方賞櫻，做得好的話我就再考慮看看。」

見芙蓉立即用力點頭，櫻解除影子束縛術，不消半刻芙蓉就邊叫著鹿郎的名字邊跑遠了。

「住的地方安排好了嗎？」

佐助點頭，櫻笑道：「這次你得待久一點啊，原七班得一起吃個飯才行啊。」

佐助再點頭，還看著芙蓉跑走了的方向「她長得跟你很像。」

「鹿郎，她的雙胞胎弟弟長得更像我。但他們兩個性格都像鹿丸，鹿郎是又懶又怕麻煩，芙蓉看起來很熱情但其實她對沒興趣的人事都很冷淡。」

說著她笑著搖頭「我看她有點迷上你了。」

佐助看向櫻「和她媽媽一樣。」

「和以前的春野櫻一樣。」

佐助聽到她把十二歲的春野櫻當別人般描述，心中一涼，意識到自己說錯話，就閉嘴不再說話了。

相對無言，兩人默默走在櫻林中，很快就看到兩姊弟在一棵樹下朝兩人揮手。

櫻看了看四周，點點頭，把野餐籃放下，兩個孩子立刻開始佈置起來，看到籃子裡面的櫻餅、三色丸子和蛋糕立刻笑顏逐開，手腳都俐落起來。

剛打開野餐毯櫻正要招呼佐助隨便坐先喝茶，被迫短暫脫隊的鹿丸就回來了，後面還跟著滿臉笑容的鳴人。

鹿丸看了眼在旁站著一言不發的佐助，點點頭打個招呼就走到櫻身旁坐下，芙蓉立即抱住鹿丸的手臂撒嬌「爸爸，我幫忙找到這個地方還佈置好這些，我可以吃蛋糕嗎？」

其實芙蓉找到鹿郎時他已經選好這個位置，而且他們才剛坐下，吃食都在籃子裡未拿出，不算做了些什麼，但鹿郎覺得姊姊這樣說他也沒吃什麼虧，而且吐槽這些太麻煩，就默不作聲地把食盒拿出，只想著快點吃完午餐可以吃甜食。

鹿丸看著比平時更撒嬌的女兒，又看向瞇著眼嚴厲地看著女兒的櫻，瞬間就明白女兒這是又胡鬧被妻子責罰了「媽媽說了吧，你得聽媽媽的。」

芙蓉一臉不敢置信，回頭看了媽媽一眼又轉頭看向爸爸，一臉沮喪地走到弟弟身邊乖乖佈置起午食。

鳴人在旁一臉感慨「你們家的孩子真懂事啊，不像博人這小子，一整天教向日葵怎麼惡作劇。」

「博人很有禮貌啊。」櫻隨意地回答帶過這個話題，她其實對鳴人夫婦教育孩子的方式頗有微言，但現在他們除了是朋友的關係更是將來的上司下屬關係，別人家的家事她更不好發言。

給所有人倒好茶後，兩個孩子也把食盒都拿出來打開了，各人雙手合十，默念’我開動了’。

櫻讓芙蓉先吃飯團和小菜，為了一會可以吃甜食芙蓉乖乖聽話，轉頭卻把飯團分成兩半，把一份強放在鹿郎手中。

鹿丸問鳴人這樣跑掉六代目沒問題吧，鳴人揮揮手說兩個老東西把他叫走了，他現在也不好一個人待在火影辦公室中，正好來蹭飯。

轉頭又看向佐助「佐助，你這次可不準一聲不響就走掉啊，我們原七班得一起吃個飯好好聚聚！今晚來我家吃飯吧！你還未見過博人和向日葵呢！」

佐助默默嗯了聲作回答，但卻覺得自己格格不入。在外飄泊久了，不習慣被人熱情款待，不習慣精緻的吃食，甚至不習慣有其他人在身旁。

「佐助君，偶然也多回來木葉吧，這樣幾年才見一面真讓人難過啊。」

「對啊！博人出生時我想讓你當他的教父啊！結果你這傢伙只讓忍鷹帶封信，人卻不回來。」

「我看芙蓉很喜歡你啊，要不你也當芙蓉的教父好了！」

「怎麼回事？芙蓉會對他人有興趣？」

「對啊，我也很驚訝，剛剛怎麼回事啊佐助君？」

佐助看著眼前三雙好奇的眼睛，一時間有些無措「她爬上樹差點掉下來，我剛好接著她而已。」

鳴人聞言大笑出聲，鹿丸也搖頭笑起來，櫻忍著笑瞇眼看向女兒，芙蓉發現大人們，尤其佐助看向她，興奮道：「大哥哥好帥啊，一手就接住我，不像爸爸上次撲過來接不住我還和我一起摔在地上。」

鹿丸頓時一副受打擊的模樣，櫻立即抱住丈夫的手臂撫上他駝著的背，小聲說著芙蓉只是在報復鹿丸不讓她吃蛋糕，其實她那時看到鹿丸衝過來覺得爸爸帥呆了。

妻子的安慰比什麼都更有效，鹿丸向櫻笑了笑，對佐助說：「看在我家女兒份上，多回來看看這些傢伙吧。平時他們沒少囉嗦你呢。」

看著眼前一副其樂融融的畫面，佐助心中一直忍隱著的情感似乎被激發了似的，渴望溫暖、渴望牽絆、渴望被愛的心情突然一發不可收拾。

「佐助，就算我們的身份、環境怎麼變，我們之間的情誼是不會變的，對我來說，你、櫻醬、卡卡西老師都是我的家人。」

「無論什麼時候，只要你想就隨時回來吧，我們永遠歡迎你，我們身邊永遠給你留著一個席位，你永遠是我們重要的家人。」

『這個承諾永久有效。』櫻和鳴人同時說。

眼前櫻和鳴人的臉有點模糊，似乎回到了十二歲時天真的模樣，又像是十七歲時他剛放下心中深仇大恨時兩人終於放鬆下來的模樣。

「嗯⋯」  
「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」

「歡迎回來。」

「歡迎回來。」

看向身後，卡卡西正對他彎眼笑著。

「小芙蓉，鹿郎，猜猜卡卡西叔叔帶了什麼來啊？」

芙蓉剛剛還緊黏在佐助身上的目光馬上轉移到卡卡西身上，鹿郎也一臉期待地看著卡卡西。

櫻半抱怨半期待地說著卡卡西老師又破費了，這樣慣著他們不好，一邊卻已經給他倒好茶，拿出吃蛋糕用的食具分給大家。

鹿丸抓著頭抱怨著怎麼所有人都來了工作怎麼辦，鳴人一手捉著鹿丸一手捉著佐助，說著不能讓鹿丸一人放假他們卻被困著工作，對吧佐助。

佐助默默拿起一個飯團以避開分給他的蛋糕，手裡的飯團正是他喜歡的味道，也許他應該多回來的。

因為家裡總會有人等著他，歡迎他回來的。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 我想像中
> 
> 芙蓉就是遇到井野後開朗起來的櫻的樣子，只是髮色換成黑髮。
> 
> 對所有人都笑臉相迎，但其實除了家人和在意的人事，心中對什麼都很冷淡。
> 
> 平時看起來很呆，不會看人臉色又不會讀空氣，其實是她不在意而已，實際上聰明又有急才。
> 
> 鹿郎就是櫻哥。
> 
> 嗯⋯就是帥氣的櫻的男生版，頭髮微長，可以綁成鹿丸那樣的沖天馬尾，但他更喜歡把前髮全撥到後面，頭髮就這樣散著。
> 
> 長大後會是個性感的帥哥。
> 
> 懶散，怕麻煩，能坐著不站著，能躺著不坐著，只在無法避免要工作時才動腦筋找更方便快捷的捷徑。
> 
> 兩個孩子都是黑髮綠眼。


End file.
